Create backdrops
Room backgrounds and dimensions are packaged up into backdrop items. Adding the room settings on upload means the end owner doesn't have to mess around and can just buy and go! Creating a Background Image A backdrop image can be any image file or even a Flash swf. There are a variety of image editing programs you can use to resize or even create your image files to suit your room. Dimensions * Whirled backdrops display at 500 pixels tall, and can be any width up to 8,191 pixels. * Images of any other height will be resized to fit 500 pixels. This effects the default size of the "Actors," or avatars & pets, and "Furniture," or furniture, toys, game launchers, images, and videos. ** As a default, taller images will display the room contents as small, including the avatars. ** As a default, shorter images will display the room contents as large, including the avatars. You can adjust the size of the room contents by changing the "Actors" and "Furniture" properties when editing your backdrop's settings in Whirled. Upload! # Choose Stuff → Backdrops. # Scroll down to the "How do I get stuff?" section. # Click the Upload... button to get the backdrop uploading interface. ## Click on the Name field and enter a name for your backdrop. ## Click Browse in Room Backdrop and find the jpg, png, gif or swf file of your backdrop. ## Set the Room Settings according to your background's needs. See the section below on Room Settings for more detailed explanations. ## Click Browse in Thumbnail Media and find the bitmap (png, jpg or gif) file for your backdrop's icon. (max. 80x60) If you don't select another image, Whirled will just create and use a thumbnail of your background. ## Click on the Description field and enter a description of your backdrop. This is only required if you plan to sell it in the shop. ## Confirm that you own the copyrights to the item or have authorization to upload it. # After the image or SWF has finished uploading, an icon will show up. You can then click Save to put your backdrop in your inventory for use. Room Settings The options you can use depend on the room type you select. Interior Creates a room with walls and floor. The avatars will change in size as they move from the front of the room to the back of the room. Resizing options include: * Depth - Click and drag the slider to change the room depth. * Horizon - Click and drag the slider to move the horizon up and down. * Actors - Lets you select the size of avatars and pets in the room. * Furniture - Lets you select the size of furniture, toys, game launchers, images, and videos in the room. No walls Creates a room without wall boundaries. This emulates an open scene, like an outdoor setting. The avatars will change in size as they move from the front of the room to the back of the room. Resizing options include: * Depth - Click and drag the slider to change the room depth. * Horizon - Click and drag the slider to move the horizon up and down. * Actors - Lets you select the size of avatars and pets in the room. * Furniture - Lets you select the size of furniture, toys, game launchers, images, and videos in the room. Flatland Creates a room without wall boundaries and with a floor that is at the very bottom of the image. The avatars will remain the same size no matter where they move. Resizing options include: * Actors - Lets you select the size of avatars and pets in the room. * Furniture - Lets you select the size of furniture, toys, game launchers, images, and videos in the room. Bird's Eye Creates a room without walls and allows the whole image to be the floor that avatars can move around on. The avatars will remain the same size no matter where they move. Resizing options include: * Actors - Lets you select the size of avatars and pets in the room. * Furniture - Lets you select the size of furniture, toys, game launchers, images, and videos in the room. Sell! # Choose Stuff → Backdrops to see the backdrops you own. # Click the name or icon of the backdrop you want to list in the shop. # Click the List Item button to bring up the shop listing interface. ## Item Description: The listed text will appear in the shop on the item's details page. ## Initial Rating: The initial rating you give your item will determine the minimum pricing and listing fee. Read about it in detail here. ## Branding: You can sell the item under a brand in order to share profits with all of the brand shareholders. This is for use with group creation projects. You can read about it later. ## Attribution: You can also attribute your item, giving credit for the original work. This will affect your listing currency and minimum price. Read about it in detail here. ## Strategy: This setting determines the item pricing strategy. The options are Hidden, Manual (default), Escalate, and Limited Edition. Each option is described to the right when selected. ## Sales Target: This field appears only when Escalate or Limited Edition option selected for Strategy. ## Cost: This number determines the initial cost of your listed backdrop. # Click List it! to add your backdrop in the shop, ready for purchase. Category:Help